The Hunger Games: A Musical
by eiffeltower16
Summary: The Hunger Games: as a musical
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:

SCENE 1: Hunting in the Forest

SONG: The Hunger Games by Justin Bieber

SET: A forest lights up the stage.

PERFORMERS: Katniss, Gale and the chorus is the Singing Trees.

**Katniss **_Action: _Doing complicated dance routine around forest with bow and arrow

**Gale: **_Action_ offstage, comes on in second verse and starts his complicated dance routine.

**Singing Trees:** Smiling and singing ONLY in chorus.

Music Comes on as soon as the curtains open and Katniss does elegant pirouettes to the centre stage before singing:

**KATNISS:**

We're living in this, stupid world

Where the Capitol, always comes fir-st

All because of, he revolution

And the bombing of District Thirt-een

So they decided, t-to be cruel

And make a, television show

About children from twelve to eighteen, fighting to death in a arene-na (the na didn't really rhyme)

**Katniss and Singing Trees:**

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

I had to put my name in for the Reaping

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

Primrose is a sad and weeping.

_Katniss goes off and starts backing vocals with the trees for Gale._

**Gale:**

For you we can do whatever, and run away from District Twelve forever

But I secretly love you, so I'll play it cool

I trade a squirrel for a, a fresh piece of bread

And you can throw me, a black-be-rry

And I'll catch it with this swag, and expertise

A capitol ship's a comin, down down

And I just can't believe it didn't make a sound

**Katniss, Singing Trees and Gale:**

_Action: Katniss and Gale start a very complicated dance routine while the trees clap and bob their heads._

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

I had to put my name in for the Reaping

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

Primrose is a sad and weeping.

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

Let's go run back to the Reaping

It's the Hunger, Hunger Games OH

The Hunger, Hunger Games NO

Hunger, Hunger Games OH

Primrose is a duck and a weeping.

END SCENE WITH KATNISS AND GALE RUNNING OFF AND CURTAINS CLOSING WAITING FOR NEXT SONG!


	2. Chapter 2

THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:

SCENE 2: Reaping

SONG: Hey, We Were Just Reaped by Carly Pae Jepson

SET: The town square

PERFORMERS: Katniss, Peeta, Gale and the other random kids as the chorus

Katniss _Action: _Hip-Hop Routine

Gale:_Action_ offstage, comes on in second verse and starts his complicated hip-hop dance

Peeta: Hip-Hop routine

CHORUS:District 12 randoms.

Katniss dancing inside a swarm of bobbing kids

Song lyrics in bold.

**Effie walks up in time**

**Yeah it's Prim not mine**

**She looks to me as it fell**

**And now she's in my way**

**I yell out I VOLUNTEER**

**She starts screaming in fear**

**Gale carries her near**

**To my mother, and says**

Gale Pre Chorus: Doing and elaborate routine with prim who should be pretending to cry.

**Up you go, Catnip**

Katniss; continuing her routine

**Now I'm worried about him**

**Effie calls out Peeta and I think**

"**OMG her wig is so pink!"**

Chorus:

**Hey I just volunteered**

**As a tribute**

**For the 74****th**

**Hunger games**

**And Effie Trinket**

**Is being a pinket**

**And reaping out**

**Peeta Mellark**

Peeta doing hip-hop

**I walk to Katniss in line**

**I can't believe it, it's time**

**To finally tell her she's mine**

**But still Gale's in my way**

**She begged, borrowed and stealed**

**My first bread, it's so real**

**I always knew we would feel it**

**But Effie's in my way**

Pre chorus should be up on stage and dancing right now.

**This is so amazing**

**I just can't for training**

**So I can show my baby**

**THAT I-I CA-AN BA-AKE BRE-AD**

Katniss and Peeta doing a hip-hop dance together on stage

**Hey we were just reaped**

**A-as tributes**

**For the 74****th**

**Hunger Games**

**And Effie Trinket**

**Is being a pinket**

**And pushing us behind **

**Big iron doors**

Peeta on his knees pretending to beg:

**Before she came into my life I missed her so bad**

**And she ain't know that, and she ain't know-ow that**

Katniss: Doing pirouettes

**I guess he didn't realise that he gave me bread **

**He threw at my head, threw at my he-ad, head**

Peeta and Katniss onstage singing sorrowfully while Peacekeepers push them behind doors.

**Hey we were just reaped**

**A-as tributes**

**For the 74****th**

**Hunger Games**

**And Effie Trinket**

**Is being a pinket**

**And pushing us behind **

**Big iron doors**

When you review put in a vote for which song it should be BASED on next. You can chose from:

Friday, Rebbeci Black, We Are Young, Fon, and Starships, Nicky Minni


	3. Chapter 3

THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:

SCENE 3: On The train and Tribute Parade

SONG: To The Capitol, by Fon ft Jennelle

SET: The train and tribute parade

PERFORMERS: Katniss, Peeta

**Katniss Action:** Neo dance, very elegant and slow

**Peeta Action: **Helps katniss' neo dance, is more in the background for this song.

**CHORUS: **Other tributes and crowd watching the parade.

SONG IN BOLD!

Katniss slowly dancing into the train holding Effie's hand.

KATNISS:

**Give me a second hug**

**I need to win for you little duck**

**My friends are all a comin**

**Giving gifts I thought would never come**

**Gale says something that I couldn't hear**

**Madge gives me that little pin she always carries near**

**And**

**I know I met you all months ago**

**I know you're trying not to forget**

**But between the games and sudden things**

**The holes in my promises**

**It's all hard to take in**

**And from the time**

**The doors close**

**And I feel like caving in**

**We train to**

KATNISS AND PEETA:

Holding hands and swaying on their chariot while Cinna is waving.

**The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And cinna sets me on fire **

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

**To The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And Cinna sets me on fire **

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

KATNISS:

Changing still rolling around in chariot but smiling now.

**Now I'm scared Prim forgot****  
All of my love****  
I guess that I****  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart****  
But the games a back****  
For a new attack**

**So let's all train to dah dah dah dah**

PEETA AND KATNISS:**  
****To The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And cinna sets me on fire **

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

**To The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And Cinna sets me on fire **

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

**Going to the capitol tonight**  
**Just wanna go home alright  
****Going to the capitol tonight  
****Just wanna go home alright**

KATNISS:  
Pirouetting

**The districts is on my side****  
I have a reason to run****  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight****  
We have now arrived  
But I can hear the crowd  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

PEETA AND KATNISS:**  
****To The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And cinna sets me on fire**

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

**To The CA-A-A-A-PITo-ol**

**For the hunger game**

**And Cinna sets me on fire**

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockingjay**

******To The CA-A-A-A-PI-To-ol**

**For the hunger games**

**And cinna sets me on fire**

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockinjay**

**To The CA-A-A-A-PITo-ol**

**For the hunger game**

**And Cinna sets me on fire**

**Peeta burns brighter**

**Then a mockingjay**

Spotlight on Katniss

KATNISS SOLO:

**The doors close**

**And I feel like caving in**

**We train to**

**The capitol**

VOTE NEXT SONG:

type in the reviews

Starships Nikki Minni

Friday Beccki Black

What Makes You Beautiful Two Direction


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I know most of you requested Two Direction (For those who don't know this and comment about it, I have to change the names due to policy s, copyright and other reasons. I do know that they are not the real names. I do not live under a rock) so that will be in the musical soon but not just yet because this song fit better. Enjoy!**_

* * *

THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:

SCENE 4: The Careers Training

SONG: Careers, by Nikki Minji

SET: Training Centre

PERFORMERS: Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Katniss and Peeta with random tributes as well.

**Careers **_**Action:**_Doing a hip-hop karate routine. They seem to be picking on the other tributes but the spotlight is on them.

**Other Tributes and Katniss and Peeta:** Acting Timid.

CAREERS:

**Let's go train, train lets go kill some game**

**We say what we gonna say**

**Have a drink clink, lunch together**

**Bad careers like us is hard to come by,**

**We are strong, strong, let's go get on**

**In the zone on, yes we're in the zone**

**Two, three leave some good tips**

**All you crazy capitol sponsers, crazy capitol sponsors**

CAREERS:

**We on the floor, floor**

**We like to hunt**

**So kill some more, more**

**Just for fun**

**Run, run,**

**Cause its your last chance**

**We'll come for more, more**

**Here we am**

**Careers were meant to fly!**

**Hands up with our knives!**

**Will stop, to kill you gu-uys**

**Let's do this one more time!**

**Careers were meant to fly!**

**Hands up with our knives!**

**Will stop, to kill you gu-uys**

**Let's do this one more time!**

CAREERS:

**Jump in our little, packie, pack**

**We own that**

**And then we gon crack your neck**

**We like that**

**So run all you want, and run for your life**

**Hide in a cave, kiss all night**

GLIMMER:

**Twinkle, twinkle little Glimmer**

CAREERS:

**Now let us hear you say pay, pay, pay**

**Spend all your money cause it's sponsor day**

CATO:

**And if you're a Cato your C, C, C**

MARVEL:

**I am Marvel**

CLOVE:

**and I'm Cl-o-o-vey**

CAREERS:

**We on the floor, floor**

**We like to hunt**

**So kill some more, more**

**Just for fun**

**Run, run,**

**Cause its your last chance**

**We'll come for more, more**

**Here we am**

**Careers were meant to fly!**

**Hands up with our knives!**

**Will stop, to kill you gu-uys**

**Let's do this one more time!**

**Careers ain't gonna die-ie-ie!**

**Coz we're pro, in this fight-igh-ight!**

**You just, won't sur-vi-iv-ive**

**Let's do this one more time!**

**Careers were meant to fly!**

**Hands up with our knives!**

**Will stop, to kill you gu-uys**

**Let's do this one more time!**

**Careers ain't gonna die-ie-ie!**

**Coz we're pro, in this fight-igh-ight!**

**You just, won't sur-vi-iv-ive**

**Let's do this one more time!**

* * *

REQUEST YOUR NEXT SONG:

**As Long As You Love Me: Justin Biter**

**Friday: Bekki Black**

**Good Time: Bird City and Karly Ray Japson**

**The A Team: Ted Sherdan**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:**

**SCENE 5:** The Day of The Games

**SONG: ** 60 Seconds by Bekki Black

**SET:** The District 12 Apartment, The Cornucopia and a small section of the woods which Katniss runs off to at end of scene.

**PERFORMERS: **All Tributes

_**Action:**_Mentioned in italics below

* * *

**All Tributes:**

(Yeah)  
Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Katniss:**  
todays the day, waking up in the morning  
Gotta get dressed, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta eat food, gotta throw it up

_Drink that special drink and dance_

Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everyones rushing  
Gotta get down to the arena! STOP

_holds palm out in stop motion_

60 seconds and I'll be, a part of the games (the games)

**Katniss:**

President watching, front seat  
district's in the back seat  
Let's all go

And watch the HUNGER GAMES!

_All the tributes put their hands in air_

**Katniss:**

it's 60 seconds  
and you're gonna ki-ill-ill-ill  
all the other tributes, for the, hunger games  
60 seconds  
six-ix-ixty seconds  
Everybody's lookin' forward to winner!

**President Snow:**  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
kill, kill, kill, kill  
Lookin' forward to the winner

**Katniss:**  
, Cornicopia weapons… RICH  
Countdown too slow, I want time to fly  
weapons, weapons, think about weapons  
the buzzers pounding  
Cloves got this, Catos got that  
kinves are whizzing by my right, HEY

_All tributes throw arms in air_

I got this, you got this  
Now he's dea-ed

**Katniss:**

President watching, front seat  
district's in the back seat  
Let's all go

And watch the HUNGER GAMES!

_All the tributes put their hands in air_

**Katniss:**  
it's 60 seconds  
and you're gonna ki-ill-ill-ill  
all the other tributes, for the, hunger games  
60 seconds  
six-ix-ixty seconds  
Everybody's lookin' forward to winner!

**President Snow:**  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
kill, kill, kill, kill  
Lookin' forward to the winner

**Katniss:**  
Yesterday was Training, Training  
Today i-is Games, Games (Killin)  
We-we-we not excited  
We not excited  
We gonna have to die today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't think I'll survive the ni-i-ight

**PEETA:**

YEAHHH

**CAREERS:**

_This is a rap and they're dancing all hip hop-ish_

K-E, Kat Everdeen  
So scared of dying (dying)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
Is District Twe-elve (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast dies, switchin' cries  
Wit' a knive up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a backpack in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Duck down or, it's Die Day, it's a weep-end  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

**Katniss:**  
it's 60 seconds  
and you're gonna ki-ill-ill-ill  
all the other tributes, for the, hunger games  
60 seconds  
six-ix-ixty seconds  
Everybody's lookin' forward to winner!

**President Snow:**  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
kill, kill, kill, kill  
Lookin' forward to the winner

**Katniss:**

it's 60 seconds  
and you're gonna ki-ill-ill-ill  
all the other tributes, for the, hunger games  
60 seconds  
six-ix-ixty seconds  
Everybody's lookin' forward to winner!

**President Snow:**  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
killin an killin (Yeah)  
kill, kill, kill, kill  
Lookin' forward to the winner

* * *

Okay yes I know I haven;t updated in forever but that doesn't mean I havent stopped!

Please Vote The Next Song

As Long As You Love Me - Justen Beeeeeeeber

Primadonna - Miranda and the Gemstones

Skinny Love - Berdi

If you're one of the people who are still reading this then: **YOUR AWESOME! **please make sure to review and I'm really sorry for not updating!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes, I know! It's been ages since my last update, so please enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

**THE HUNGER GAMES MUSICAL SCRIPT:**

**SCENE 6: Peeta singing while everyone is asleep around Katniss' Tree**

**SONG: Will You Ever Love Me by Justin Bieeeebeerrr**

**SET: A forest on one sid,e a divider in middle of stage, and District 12 on the other side**

**PERFORMERS: Peeta and Gale**

* * *

**PEETA:**

_Will you ever love me? X3_

_Will you ever love me?_  
_The world is watching_  
_All around Panem trying to fit in with the careers!_

(Changes subject and holds hands to head – exasperated)

_Hope we'll be together,_  
_Someday soon even though I might die-ie!_  
_Yo woah now, you know, girl,_  
_We both know I am gonna fail!_  
_But I will try to sa-a-ave youuu!_

(Starts to do an elaborated contemporary hip-hop dance with the careers in the background singing back-up)

_If you could love me_  
_We might be starving, we'd might be homeless, we'd might be broke_  
_If you could love me_  
_I'll try to save you, Cause I won't defeat you, You'll be my gold_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_I'll be your baker,_  
_Baking every second of the day to calm your hunger,_  
_Won't let them destroy ya!_  
_Joining the careers to save your life girl_  
_So don't stress, don't cry, we just have, have to not die_  
_Just stay in that TREEEEEEE_

_If you could love me_  
_We might be starving, we'd might be homeless, we'd might be broke_  
_If you could love me_  
_I'll try to save you, Cause I won't defeat you, You'll be my gold_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

**On the other side of the wall Gale is doing the same hip hop dance but in District 12 and is rapping and beatboxing.**

**GALE:**

_Katniss you are (pause), you're my hallelujah_  
_Give me a trap and knife, and I'll save your family, and I'll hunt food for you,_  
_I'll beat you there_  
_Kat you know I got you_  
_Us, trust..._  
_You know I just want you_

_Now you're in a whole new world, 'cause that's what reapings do_  
_You used to tell me, "no rebelling!", now the rebels point our view (view)_  
_Man you hunting out, "Like Whoa" (Oh Gosh)_  
_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

_Catching every single move, You climb up and eat some food, food ,food_  
_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a hunt to be hunting with,_  
_But the grass is fresh and greener on the other side,_  
_It's green where you harvest it_

_So I know we are apart baby true, true, true,_  
_But I'd rather come and save you from this_  
_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me_

**BOTH:**

_If you could love me_  
_We might be starving, we'd might be homeless, we'd might be broke_  
_If you could love me_  
_I'll try to save you, Cause I won't defeat you, You'll be my gold_

_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_If you could lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

* * *

**Hi everyone! do I still have any readers? I have left this for an insane amount of months and I am sorry! I can't gurante when my next update will be, but let's hope its not next year! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and check out my other stories! :)**

**~eiffeltower16**

**VOTE FOR THE NEXT SONG IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**- Thrift Shop, Macelmoree**

**- Impossible, Shauntelle**

**- I Knew You Were Trouble, Taylar Swyft**


End file.
